User talk:Head.Boy.Hog
Message To All If you wish to contact me, through Wikia Email. You would not be giving out your email address and you would get any reply on your Talk Page. Thanks! Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) jeff g I was thinking we could discuss about making jeff a bureaucrat? I think we can trust him/her. chris ♫Talk♫ 01:02, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I agree Yes he can keep them. Sannse says that he's doing alot of good stuff here. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 00:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) nolan 00:23, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for creating this wiki. I was looking for a wiki to test Admin powers and other powers without consequence, so I'm glad I was invited. (I'll be testing them out as soon as I get them, but for now I'll wait until I'm ready.) I'm happy you joined:) Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Bot flag Hi Head.Boy.Hog. Yes, I can flag bots. Gocki77 (Talk page) 10:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) RE I don't understand what this is exactly about. What am I supposed to do here? Taryn Lighte (Owl me!) 15:18, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh...okay! Well, I'll do what I can. I may not be completely active here, though. Taryn Lighte (Owl me!) 22:28, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Message to Eglinton Should we give Nolanalexanderhunt Steward rights? I love using templates:) Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) No, we only need three bureaucrats at a time. But we can always add sysops. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 21:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) yeah it looks cool. i'd like to learn more bout how to format better and use tools. i think it would be good. working with the new users that sometimes don't know how to sign talk pages so i went to the tools and i found the history tool and that helped alot. so i hope that i can find more things to help out. Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. -Courtney 21:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) @Courtney We can make you an administrator if you'd like to test out some rights. Please make a request on here, don't worry we just make it like this to keep record of who is admins. Please read information on the help wiki before. Regards... Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 21:44, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Eglinton, The thing is, Jeff G. is loosing his rights soon. I already contacted Wikia. I awarded Athenasgirl rights since she requested them. You could look at her talk page or the requests page. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:53, March 12, 2011 (UTC) @Headboyhog Hmm, we will have to discuss this as the bureaucrat right is not supposed to be given to a random person. Perhaps she can proove her/himself trustable and then you would have my vote. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 21:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Eglinton: I agree. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 21:59, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Jeff got his rights because we trusted him. Eglinton♫ profileTalk♫ 22:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, we don't trust him anymore. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 22:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Good idea. I thing Athenagirl deserved the rights. I gave some to Courtney too. Head.Boy.Hog(Talk To Me) 23:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) WOW! Thanks. I was just wondering how you make your signature all cool like that. Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. -Courtney 02:04, March 13, 2011 (UTC) thank you Thanks! I'll get on making the page for the roleplay wiki as soon as possible. --BachLynn (Accio!) 20:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) bureaucrat cleanup we're only supposed to have atleast 3 crats, don;t give the right out as candy... I'm going to ask some people to remove their crat rights. Chris Talk contact wikia 23:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Checkuser Hi, there's a checkuser forum and we need you to add your comments to it on the page so users can support or non support us to become the wikis checkusers. forum:CheckUsers. Chris Talk contact wikia 13:36, March 16, 2011 (UTC) the test wiki Hi, there's another wiki im on, it's called the test wiki, can you come check it out? i'll make you an admin. It's not a wikia wiki. http://www.thetestwiki.org Chris Talk contact wikia 16:35, March 16, 2011 (UTC) i don't know whats wrong with this code. Courtney-Daughter of Water(Talk To Me) could you please show me your code so i can get it to work. oh sorry i don't know how to show just the code. Courtney-Daughter of Water --Good luck in whatever you do, whether you're on a quest or just editing a page. 03:19, March 17, 2011 (UTC) @Courtney The code is for if you're giving an example of css coding. Without "nowiki" special:contact appears as special:contact. With "nowiki" special:contact appears as special:contact It basically means, the page/code you are linking to, doesen't appear as it's supposed to. Hope that helped! Chris Talk @25px 17:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) :) forums Well, it's kind of hard for me to explain (maybe not we'll see as I go), first off creating a new forum is actually three separate steps, on three separate pages, it seems like you did 2 of the steps on the same page. *Step 1: You need to go to Forum:Index, edit, and add namespace=Forum category=Name of forum title=Forum:Name of forum shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Just add it within the list of forums that are already there. *Step 2: Ok, now most of step two you did right, create a new forum page and copy the below code, BUT you don't replace the following code with anything, you don't need to put anything in place of any of the "pagename" spots. Just copy and paste the code below exactly as it is, no more no less. Forums: Index > View recent changes for this forum ---- break=no prefix=Forum: preload=Template:Forumheader/ buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=Forum category= shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true Topic Last Edit Last Author Category:Forums *Step 3: Now this step I noticed you also put on the new forum page you created, this actually goes on a whole new page you need to create. This should be at "Template:Forumheader/Name of forum", changing "name of forum" to the same forum name you used in the index. This should contain the following: Again, "Name of forum" needs to be changed to the new forum's name. Once this is saved, the forum is complete. *Just let me know if you need more help :-) --BachLynn (Accio!) 14:10, March 17, 2011 (UTC)